


Faithfully

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Faithfully, Journey, Lisa Braeden (mention) - Freeform, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Rimming, Slight Dom Dean, Slight Sub Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is working hard trying to find a way out of Deans deal and as the year slips by he wants to make sure is living it up... Just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithfully

Small, blonde and gorgeous. That's what he was looking at as he ordered two beers for Dean and himself. Her name was Lidia and she was soft in all the right places. Sam watched her as she flirted her way up and down the bar while keeping one eye on his brother. His stomach was clenched in a vice that was sure to gain him better defined abs than any machine endorsed by Chuck Norris could, but he pushed on anyway. 

"Hey, Lidia right?" He shot her his 1000 watt smile. She nodded and sidled up to his side. " I'm Steven, that guy I came in with his name is Joe. He's kinda shy but I noticed he was looking at you and I saw you looking at him so maybe you could take him this beer and who knows you two might hit it off." Her pupils dilated a little as she looked over at Dean.

"Really? He is smoking hot." She turned back to Sam and gave him an appraising look. "So are you, we could... You know.. The three of us." She gave him her best sultry look and he had to cough to cover up his snort.

"Uh yeah, but only if he suggests it." He handed her the beer and turned his attention to the bartender. "Hey can I get a whiskey."

Once he was sure Lidia had reached her mark and had the chance to make introductions he turned to see Dean looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Sam nodded and raised his beer assuring that it was ok then turned back to the bar where he ordered two more shots. 

Fuck this was going to be harder than he thought it would be. All he wanted was to make Dean enjoy life a little. With the deal looming over both of their heads, he felt his brother deserved some fun. He knew Dean had enjoyed being with women. Hell now that he knew that Dean had enjoyed spending a few days to with "bendy" Lisa years ago he couldn't help but wonder if Dean missed being with women. 

The heavy door at the front of the bar opening and closing pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to see that Dean and Lidia were no longer in the corner booth he had chosen when they arrived. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of his body and he had tell himself to breath past the pain in his chest. 

He took the shots back to back and threw enough money on the bar to cover the tab. He began to walk towards the door then stopped dead in his tracks. Fuck. He really didn't want to walk out and see some girl with her hands all over his brother. Or worse see the spot that Dean had expertly guided Baby into empty. He didn't think Dean would not have taken her back to their motel room but he had basically given him the ok to have sex with her so where were the lines drawn. 

Instead Sam turned to the bathroom and walked through the worn door. It was a small bathroom with two stalls and a urinal. The sink was old fashioned but clean as were the stalls to his surprise. He emptied his bladder then turned to the sink watching his own face as he washed his hands. 

That was when he noticed the dark figure leaning against the wall between the first stall and the urinal. He instantly reached for his knife but the familiar voice had him backing down. 

"Damn, baby brother, either I'm that quiet or we need to up your training." He stepped into the light and it was obvious that Dean was not amused. 

As Sam continued to watch him in the mirror Dean walked over to the door leading back into the bar and locked it. 

"So you really thought I would go for that blonde? What was it a test?" He walked up behind Sam and watched him in the reflection. 

"No! No.. Nothing like that. I just... well I want you to enjoy this year and I know.... you know.. you liked being with girls and I don't want you to miss out just because of me." It sounded so fucking stupid. As he said it he couldn't meet Dean's angry eyes. 

"So you decided some bimbo would be what I wanted. That I wanted to spend what was left of my last year topside with my face buried in a pair of tits because that's the kind of man I am. Well fuck you Sammy, for not knowing me at all and for not thinking enough of yourself."

"Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I know you'd give everything up for me. You've given your life for me Dean, I just wanted you to...."

"Stop talking Sam. You're only pissing me off more" Dean growled. Sam's mouth snapped shut and he watched the reflection of Dean rub his face.

"I'm sorry." It was said so quietly that when Dean didn't respond he thought maybe he hadn't heard him. "I'm sorry." He spoke louder.

"I told you to stop talking." Dean was not yelling but by his tone Sam knew he meant business. "Turn around." Sam did as was told but kept his eyes to the floor. "Look at me." He slowly raised his eyes and found a mixture of arousal and anger in the green ones that met his. 

"If our roles were reversed, would you want to sleep with someone else?" Sam shook his head not daring to open his mouth to answer.   
"Good because I would never allow that. You are mine and I don't share Sam. Kiss me."

Sam leaned forward pressed his lips to Deans. He expected a passionate kiss but his brother just stood still. Sam opened his eyes only to see Deans watching him carefully. He kissed Dean again then ran his tongue along Deans full bottom lip. When Deans lips parted slightly he slipped in and licked along his teeth and slid his tongue along Deans. Finally his efforts paid off and Dean turned his head to deepen the kiss. Sam whimpered at his victory only to be rewarded by Dean pulling away. 

"Get on your knees Sammy." Sam glanced at the locked door and his brother read his mind. "Don't worry about that, no one will interrupt us." He used his better judgement and refrained from asking Dean if he was sure. This side of Dean was new to him and he didn't want to break the moment. 

He lowered himself to his knees then reached out to unbuckle Deans belt. Dean smacked his hand away. "Did I say you could touch?" His voice was low but clear. It was really turning Sam on, he had to reach down to adjust his thickening cock in his jeans. "Again, did I say you could touch?" Sam dropped his hands to his sides and he waited. 

After a pause Dean nodded his head giving Sam the ok. Once he had the belt unbuckled and Deans button and zipper undone he lowered his hands again. 

He was rewarded with a mischievous smile that made his stomach flip and his diamond hard dick twitch. "Open your mouth baby." Sam parted his lips slightly and held it there for a second before making a show of stretching his jaw as far as it could go. Dean barked out a laugh before pulling himself out of his boxers. The sight of his massive dick blushing red with want making Sam's mouth water. 

"Stick your tongue out." Dean moved forward placing his dick on Sam's tongue, hissing at the wet heat that greeted him. He rubbed himself back and forth across the slick surface. "Close your mouth around my head." He nearly shot his load when Sam began suckling on his tip. He gripped the base and squeezed then slid himself into Sam's mouth. He pumped slowly dragging inch by inch in and out of his brothers stretched lips. "Get me nice and wet baby boy." 

Fuck Sam knew what that meant. He knew Dean meant to fuck him with with spit as their only lubricant. Just him and Dean the way it was supposed to be. He moved his hips trying to find purchase for the pulsing dick still tucked in his jeans but it just wasn't enough. He whined with want making Dean finally take pity on him. 

"Stand up". He stood and Dean pulled him forward into a kiss moaning at the taste of himself in Sam's mouth. "Sammy you are so fucking hot." He undid Sam's belt and opened them up. Sam expected to be released from his cotton prison but Dean just rubbed him through the fabric. 

"Turn around and bend over the sink." When Sam was in place with his hands gripping the porcelain in anticipation he felt Dean slip his hands into the waistband of his boxers and shivered at the sensation of the elastic dragging along his hard cock as it was moved out of the way. His hips were stroked lightly and then he felt strong calloused hands land on each ass cheek. He was massaged for a moment and then spread open. He felt Deans thumb swipe across his waiting hole and jumped a little at the sensation.

"Relax baby, I got you." His hole was being massaged and Sam could not help but moan in pleasure. Suddenly Deans thumb was replaced by his tongue causing Sam to whimper, silently thanking whoever was listening that he had showered before going out tonight. "Taste so good, this is where I want my face buried.." Dean was licking him as if he were a Popsicle and Sam was fidgeting, trying not to moan too loudly. 

When he felt the slick muscle slip into his relaxed hole he cried out then apologized quickly. "It's ok I want them to hear you. I want them to know you're mine." He stood suddenly and lined himself up. "This is gonna be hard and quick baby boy. Maybe after this I won't have to remind you that you're the only one I want writhing on my cock." With the last word he slid in completely his spit and precome helping him glide in smoothly. 

He gripped Sam's hips, pulled out and slammed back in making Sam's prostate scream. "Ah, fuck! Can I touch myself?" When Dean didn't answer. "Baby please." He moaned. 

"Ok, but no coming before I do." Sam reached down and gripped his purple cock not having to stroke himself thanks to Dean's punishing but oh so good rhythm.

"Oh shit, yes, Dean!" He felt Dean start to tremble indicating that his release was near. Suddenly a muscular arm was wrapped across his chest and he was pulled up until his back was flush against Deans chest. He met Deans eyes in the mirror and saw an intensity there that made his heart swell. Dean pumped into him hard and tilted his head biting Sam's neck as he came convulsing against him. 

As soon as he felt the pain and Dean filling him Sam came as well with a shout, painting the sink along with the mirror with his spent. "Dean!"

They stood still for a few minutes breathing and coming down from one of their best orgasms. When Dean finally pulled out Sam winced as he felt himself emptying. Dean tucked himself in and and grabbed paper towels to clean Sam, the sink and mirror up. 

When they were as presentable as they could be Dean held his hand out to Sam which he didn't hesitate to take. He unlocked the door and they walked out to a quiet room. Every eye watched them as they walked up to the bar. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. "A little extra for the cleanup." He turned and walked towards the heavy door that would lead them outside pulling Sam along behind him. 

Lidia was leaning next to the exit and she opened her mouth to say something. Sam saw Dean shake his head from behind and his face must have been convincing because she snapped her mouth shut and walked away. 

They stepped into the fresh air and walked over to the Impala. Dean walked Sam to the passenger door and before Sam could open the door he pushed his back against the back metal. He leaned in close his lips brushing Sam's ear. 

"No one can compare to you. You are who I've always wanted, you will always be the only one I want. As long as you'll have me I am yours. No one else's. You understand me?" Sam nodded and Dean leaned in giving him a long kiss before releasing him and walking around to get into the drivers side. 

Sam got in his seat and waited as Dean rummaged through his cassette box. He found what he was looking for and soon Baby was purring to life. When the opening chords to Journey's Faithfully drifted out from the speakers. He looked at Dean with shock on his face.

"Oh yeah, did you think I was really gonna let you off the hook that easy? Uh uh baby boy. Mind blowing sex was not your punishment. Power ballads Sam. The whole way to our next case." He reached over and turned the dial up. "Highway run......"

Sam couldn't even pretend to be annoyed as they pulled out of the parking lot. By the time they were on the road he was singing along.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like. Thinking about trying an A/B/O verse as well( in aseperate series) but I'm not super experienced with it. Got any suggestions for a crash course?


End file.
